Música
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Spirk. Cuando la persona que forma la otra mitad de tu vida está muriendo, es válido actuar de manera ilógica, neh? O al menos, eso es lo que Spock descubre. Spock, ligeramente OOC


_NdA._

_No sé de dónde salió esto. Son esos pequeños momentos de delirio en los que las ideas aparecen y ya no puedes hacer mas que usar el teclado. Especie de songfic, basado totalmente en Exogenesis Symphony, los tres movimientos, de Muse. Ni la música ni la letra me pertenecen y las citas son eso, citas. Es buena idea escucharla mientras lo leéis. Spock, ligeramente OOC, aunque no estoy tan segura. Dedicado a Ditta-sama, por su invaluable ayuda, a Sumeragi Saya-sama, por su bondadoso corazón y a la cobardía de Zacchary Quinto, quien renunció al personaje de Spock. Mil gracias adelantadas por sus lecturas y reviews. Namasté._

_FA. _

Música

Revisó, despacio, las viejas y amarillentas hojas de música. Su madre adoraba el piano; recordó cuán ilógico le había parecido a su padre importar uno desde Terra, sólo para que ella dejara ese capricho atrás.

Sin embargo, también recordaba que, cuando ella estaba triste lo tocaba, en las tardes infinitas de Vulcano, el rojo desierto al fondo, ella inclinándose y dejando ir toda su alma en el teclado, tratando de no olvidar que era humana, que la lógica impuesta sobre sí misma tenía que ver con la ilógica del amor que sentía por su padre.

Spock consideró la calma de su dolor; un océano helado con mar de fondo, las olas apenas rizadas en la superficie, una miríada de monstruos de ojos oscuros y azules agitándose en su interior ¿Tan bien había aprendido a dominarlo? ¿Tanto que ni siquiera podía llorar ya?

No pudo pronunciarse a sí mismo el nombre. Ni siquiera la palabra ritual entre ellos, que los definía como eran. Simplemente, la persona en coma, en la sickbay, no tenía nada que ver con lo que él conocía; era sólo cuestión de minutos que muriera.

La meditación no había servido de nada; ni la repetición continua de cada mantra surakiano y quizá la oscuridad que ahora se cernía sobre él era similar a la que alguna vez, su madre sintiera, extrañando Terra, el color azul de su cielo -como los ojos de Jim- o la arena dorada de sus mares -como la piel y los cabellos de Jim.

Presionó los controles exactos y el enorme ventanal del deck 8 de observación se abrió, dejando ver la infinita luz de las estrellas. La sensación de soledad, el lazo mental disminuido al mínimo y acallándose latido a latido fueron otras tantas agujas sobre su mente. Consideró, como científico, la extraña opresión en su pecho; él no era del todo humano, su corazón estaba bajo sus costillas, donde los terranos tienen el hígado.

¿Por qué entonces le dolía el corazón donde lo habría tenido de ser humano? ¿Tan similar se había vuelto a Jim? Controló el dolor. Agonía, oscuridad, silencio; leve temblor en sus dedos...

El teclado estaba ahí para diversión de la tripulación y era Scotty quien mayormente lo tocaba. Spock acarició la tersa superficie y presionó los controles justos; el acompañamiento sinfónico se daría de acuerdo a como él siguiera la partitura. Se enfocó en que todo el dolor que sentía, saliera por la punta de sus dedos, ya de por si en extremo sensibles gracias a la telepatía táctil. Notó que había una parte cantada.

Su madre tenía una voz estéticamente agradable. Quizá él también fuera capaz de hacerlo. Y nadie había a esa hora del gamma shift como para enterarse; revisó la tesitura. Claro que su propia voz era mucho más grave. De todos modos, lo intentó.

Sus manos estaban hechas para ello y, con la misma gracia con la que se deslizaban sobre el de la computadora, el piano resonó, en la eterna noche galáctica. Escalas subiendo, despacio.

"...Creemos en ti

Envía nuestro mensaje a todas las estrellas

Eres aquel que puede rescatarnos

Dinos cuál es tu deseo final

ahora que sé que no podrás retornar, jamás..."

El vulcano sintió ira, primero. El dolor era desgarrador, la ansiedad, extrema. La superficie de sus dedos se tornó de un verde intenso, como la punta de sus orejas, irradiando una temperatura tan alta como la alcanzada en pleno Plak Tow; comprendió por qué su padre le había prohibido a su madre tocar aquello.

Spock reconsideró. De todas maneras, sin James, no tenía sentido para él que su organismo siguiera funcionando. Simplemente, sería un zombie, una parte más del Enterprise. Pero nunca una persona entera. No de nuevo.

Sulu fue el primero en notarlo y desde su control en el puente, poner la música a todo volumen en el resto de la nave

"Deja que comencemos con esto de nuevo

permite que podamos hacerlo

inténtalo, por ti, por mí

de nuevo

es tiempo de ello

levántate, es nuestro último chance

de perdonarlo todo

de comenzar de nuevo"

Uhura, Rand y los demás se quedaron inmóviles, en sus puestos. Un silbido, desde Sickbay

—¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? —Uhura no supo como contestar a Leonard. Tomó el turbolift y entrando a su oficina, lo arrastró de un brazo hasta el deck 8. La grabación original que acompañaba al piano y a la voz de Spock podrían haber cuarteado fácilmente el cristal de titanio, por la pasión con la que acompañaba cada compás que brotaba de sus dedos.

Leonard no se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas ni de la mano temblorosa de Uhura en la suya. Spock tocó despacio las últimas notas, sus dedos levitando apenas sobre el piano, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—T'Gai...

La voz de Jim los sorprendió a todos. Cómo había logrado salir del coma sería siempre un misterio médico para Leonard. Pero para los demás, el asunto se caía de obvio. Jim se acercó a Spock y se recargó en su hombro, mirando las estrellas, como si el resto de la tripulación no existiera.

El vulcano recordó que, después de que su madre tocaba, la sensación de ser humano dejaba de avergonzarle. En ese momento, como hacía muchos años, volvió a sentirse genuinamente humano; había saltado de un extremo a otro, del dolor más profundo y agónico, del temor de ver perdido al amor de su vida , a la calma de tenerlo otra vez consigo, a su lado, respirando. El amor, como la música, bien podían ser una condena ilógica, pero nadie podía dudar de lo que ambos eran capaces de conseguir.

Como ellos dos.

Spock contuvo sus lágrimas -esta vez de alegría- y volvió a ser vulcano. El beso de Jim, en su sien, lo humanizó otra vez. El mestizo tuvo que reconocer que, como los acordes del piano, así serían sus vidas, de aquí en adelante, una larga partitura que algún día se pondría amarilla, vieja y usada. Y no por eso, menos bella...


End file.
